


What a time to be alive

by ArbitraryRambunctious (SheepOutTetradecagon)



Series: And now I see [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oh look, a rare fluff fic appears, luck, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOutTetradecagon/pseuds/ArbitraryRambunctious
Summary: Sometimes, Seung-Gil cannot believe how lucky he is.Epilogue of "And now I see"





	

The sun filters in through the small window. He squints as the rays find his face, rousing him from his comfortable sleep. 

It feels like he has been sleeping for a small eternity and simultaneously not at all. The past few months have passed in a blur, like a picture taken out the window of a bullet train. He knows he dreamt something, but can't quite recall what. All he knows is that it was a good dream. 

He doesn’t want to get up yet, because that would mean that he has to leave soon. Instead he shuts his eyes and lets himself drift off to sleep again. He is filled with contentment, the warmth of the bed lulling him into a calm state of rest. That is until a shutter clicks.

He huffs, turning around to find Phichit sitting up beside him, doing nothing to hide the fact that he just snapped a picture of him. Instead the Thai skater grins and unashamedly snaps another one.

His name is Seung-Gil Lee, and he’s 21 year-old from South Korea. He placed fourth in the Grand Prix final, which is good but, he has long since started to work towards a place on the podium. However, he is currently taking a break in the off-season. Well, sort of a break. He is still skating. In fact, he is in Thailand, helping his  _ boyfriend _ with the first stages of fulfilling his dream of starting an ice show. It is all quite ridiculous, but surprisingly, he is having fun with it.

Said boyfriend is dangerously close to getting smacked if he doesn’t stop taking ugly pictures of him. Seung-Gil grumbles and buries his face into his pillow so that at least his face isn’t exposed. It is soft and warm and smells of Phichit. If he didn’t have a flight to catch, he would probably have just let himself drift off to sleep again. The shutter goes off again, and Seung-Gil rolls his eyes. He turns over to give Phichit an accusing squint.

“Don’t you think the internet has suffered enough pictures of me?”

“Who said anything about posting these? You really need to get over yourself.” Phichit huffs jokingly, draping himself across Seung-Gil’s chest. He sighs, closing his eyes again. He could stay like this forever. Except there’s that damn flight. 

Seung-Gil groans, pushing Phichit off himself.

“I need to get ready.”

“There's still time,” Phichit whines. He clings to Seung-Gil like a man holding onto life, a small slip enough to plunge him into darkness. Phichit’s words, not his. This time, Seung-Gil does not push him off or complain. The time they spend together feels limited enough as it is.

There are approximately 7.5 billion people in the world. An average person will meet around 100,000 people in their life, with only 150 of them having the chance to become a close friend, if Dunbar wasn’t all wrong. 

In a simplified situation where the chance of encountering a specific person is the same for everyone, Seung-Gil would have a 0.001% chance of meeting Phichit and a 0.15% chance of befriending him. Of course, the real numbers are different, but Seung-Gil likes to think of how, despite the ridiculous odds, they found each other.

He has never been one to gamble but, he thinks this is how it must feel to win. Not too different from the triumphant feeling of standing on the podium with a medal in his hand. Except this time, he just blindly grabbed for the light and caught it by chance.

Seung-Gil likes to believe that there's a reason for everything. Both the good and the bad. Maybe his friendship with Phichit was predestined as well. It doesn't seem like anything any creator would write into his story. For once, he believes it might be sheer luck.

Luck. It is such a cruel word in many ways. It makes life seem like an endless chaos of randomized events. It unravels all structure and logic, leaves a person with a result of said chaos, with no choice but to accept what they get.

He has no illusions. There is no reason for Phichit not to choose anyone else. Seung-Gil is sure he could have gotten nearly anyone. And yet, here he is.

Instead, it is  _ him _ that those warm eyes stares playfully at. The light feeling in Seung-Gil’s gut still hasn't settled down, even after they've been together for well over a month.

“You're overthinking again,” Phichit accuses in a miffed tone , although there is no mean intent in the statement. “Why do you doubt me Lee, Seung-Gil?”

“I don't.”

Phichit presses a light kiss to his lips. When he withdraws, Seung-Gil’s head feels like he is floating above his body, only kept from escaping by the gravitational force that is Phichit. His heart is beating almost uncomfortably fast. 

“Stop doubting and get your ass in gear. I’m hungry.”

Phichit rolls off him and gathers up his clothes from the floor. He sticks his tongue out over his shoulder when he realises Seung-Gil is staring. Seung-Gil flops down on his back. Definitely a work of luck. He promises himself that he will pay respect to all the luck gods out there when he gets home.

They don't have time for a fancy breakfast, but the scrambled eggs doesn't taste any worse for that reason. Phichit spends an unnecessary amount of time removing the ingredients he doesn't like, complaining loudly to Seung-Gil about paying better attention to his taste. Seung-Gil simply replies with a short “shut up and eat,” although there is a familiar time to it all. 

It is odd how quickly he picks up on his boyfriend’s mannerisms. He never used to joke much before, but somehow, even he can have a sense of humour around Phichit. It fascinates him, how it is like a second way of communicating for the other boy. 

Most of all, he likes to simply watch the expressions. The smug grin on Phichit’s face when he is right about something. The way his hands gesticulate when he speaks. The moment of hesitation before he leans into a kiss. 

It is a good thing Seung-Gil had the sense to wake up early. 

* * *

They reach the airport with a good time margin, which is a relief, since the place is a mess. Seung-Gil clutches Phichit’s hand tightly as they make their way to the luggage check-in. He forces himself to shit the world out and focus on Phichit squeezing his hand back.

It breaks his heart a little when they have to part ways at the security check. They stall at the beginning of the line, hovering close to each other like a binary star. Always spinning faster and faster. He just hopes it won't end in one of them exploding.

Phichit pries his fingers loose from his own, making Seung-Gil’s heart leap with uncertainty for a moment. Of course he knows he has to go, but his irrational side is stronger than he'd like. He doesn't have for to worry for long, as Phichit pulls something out of his pocket.

“It might be stupid, but I want you to have this. For luck.” Phichit presses something into Seung-Gil’s palm. It’s a small key chain with two charms attached to it. A hamster and a husky. A warm feeling blooms inside his chest. He smiles wanly, attaching it to his backpack.

“Thanks.”

They don't have more time after the little exchange. What was a long line has shorted into just a few people at the security check. To Seung-Gil’s relief, it goes smoothly. He throws one last glance over his shoulder to see Phichit waving energetically at him. It paints a strange picture. 

A few weeks ago, he might not have noticed, but the smile Phichit wears doesn't hold any of his usual happiness to it. It feels strange that he once was blind to all the nuances in that smile. It feels wrong that the last one he will see before they part is the sad version, so Seung-Gil smiles back. It isn't his happy smile, nor his sad smile. He isn't as nuanced as Phichit. It is, however, a promise. A small oath that they will meet again soon.

When he sits down in the waiting area, he has already got three new messages.

**_Phichit 11:53_ **

_ I miss you already!! _

**_Phichit 11:55_ **

_ you're not overthinking now that I'm not there to stop you from it are you??? _

**_Phichit 12:00_ **

__ btw, I love you please stay safe!  
  
Seung-Gil starts to doubt the butterflies in his stomach will ever cease.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised this fic four months ago, I am very sorry. Please forgive my useless ass.
> 
> Huge thanks to gliss and bella for betaing!!
> 
> Feel fre to come bother me at sheepouttetradecagon.tublr.com


End file.
